fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
ES!PC01/Transcript
Ikida Chikara was having a wonderful dream. She soared through the sky, turning loop-de-loops and feeling the wind in her hair. This was, unquestionably, the best dream she'd ever had. Then, a voice shattered the beauty. "CHIKARA! Get your butt out of bed! It's time for breakfast!" Chikara was falling. FALLINGGGGG..... She woke up, and saw the face of Ikida Etsuko, her younger sister. It was not what she wanted to see at this time of day. "Don't tell me I slept late," Chikara murmured, still half-asleep. "No, you didn't," Etsuko replied. "At least, not yet." Those words hit Chikara's ears like a flyswatter hitting... well, you can guess. She bolted out of bed and ran downstairs, shouting "I don't wanna be late! It's my first day!" Chikara's mother and father, Asami and Hiroshi respectively, turned to each other and sighed. Meanwhile, above the Ikida household, a blue line tore through the sky. It looked... unearthly, a scar against the gray, cloudy sky. Three small figures surged out, one carrying the others. That one seemed to be almost composed of air, and was apparently the leader. "Ah... hah... hah... Why are you guys so HEAVY? We're never going to find the Pretty Cure at the rate we're moving! Can't you guys do anything?" "Airia, lighten up, won't you? We've all just escaped near death. Can't you be a little nicer?" one of them responded. She seemed to be made of water. "Airia" seemed to be trying to come up with a response to that when a gust of wind kicked up. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem. Normally. Now, however, they were so distracted that the wind tore through their formation like a knife, scattering them in all directions. "So heavy," indeed. Down below, meanwhile, the door to the Ikida household slammed open, and Chikara came flying out, She started running at a mad pace, trying to make up for the time she had lost. "Nooo! I'm not going to be late on my first day of school! I have to make a good impression! I have to-Ack!" Suddenly, something smashed into Chikara, interrupting her train of thought. And it started to yell at her! "Watch where you're going, you idiot! You do know you're not the only person in the world, right?" Chikara stared at it, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. The creature looked like something out of an anime! It was a small, chibi-like thing, bluish-white in color, and appeared to be made of air. It was, as you've probably figured out, the "Airia" from earlier. All Chikara could say was "Naniii!" Airia responded in a tone of sheer derision "Oh wow, it speaks! Anyway, stop wasting my time. I have a mission to complete, and ''you ''aren't part of it." And with that, she flew off. Chikara watched her go, and then realized something-School was just about to start! She began running again, with renewed fury. She wouldn't be late-not today, anyway. Category:Transcripts Category:Every State! Pretty Cure